dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Transfering Creatures and Reinforcing Dungeons
Transfering Creatures and Reinforcing Dungeons are the only ways in the game to move a leveld up creature from one dungeon to another. The main difference between the system can be seen in the target dungeon in which the creature moves. Transfering Creatures Transfering Creatures refers to a player moving a creature, which is no Goblin, from one of his dungeons to another one of his dungeons. Requirements for the transfer For a transfer to be successful there have to be met a few requirements: *The receiving dungeon has to have a free creature slot. *The receiving dungeon has to have the correct Room level for the creature and a free tile which is needed for the bed to be placed. *The player must be at least level 29 in order to unlock the creature transfer ability Initiating the transfer There are two ways to initiate the transfer: *The player can leftclick on the receiving dungeon from the Mountain View and select the transferbutton on the left. Then he has to select the source dungeon and which creature should be transfered from there. *The player can enter the receiving dungeon and select the creatures tab. After this he can select to transfer a creature with the bottom left button. A source dungeon has to be chosen just like the creature which should be transfered. The Transfer After accepting the transfer, the chosen creature will take its bed from the source dungeon and move with it to the target dungeon. It will move on the overworld with its normal speed. Reinforcing Dungeons Reinforcing Dungeons is the second way to move a creature from one dungeon to another. In this case the creature is moved to the dungeon of another player where it is active only when defending against attacking enemies. Requirements for the reinforcement *The receiving player has to be a friend in the game. *The owner of the reinforcing creatures has still to pay the creature paydays. *The owner of the reinforcing creatures has to keep the creature bed in his own dungeon. *The reinforced player does not have to have the right Room requirements in his reinforced dungeon. *The player must be at least level 15 in order to unlock the reinforcement ability. Initiating the reinforcement *The player can leftclick on the receiving dungeon from the Mountain View and select the reinforcementbutton on the left. Then he has to select the source dungeon and which creature should be moved from there. The Reinforcement After accepting the transfer, the chosen creature will move on the overworld with its normal speed untill it reaches the target dungeon. The reinforced player has no control over the reinforcing creature, he can only dismiss it from the creatures tab. The reinforcing player can not raid with the creature if he does not call it back to its actual dungeon. The reinforcing creature can only be seen during battles in the reinforced dungeon. At the moment there are bugs concerning the reinforcement. The reinforced player can not dismiss the creatures. If the reinforcing creatures die in a battle and get revived they will bug the reinforced dungeons reinforcing list. Category:Mechanics